


letting the days go by (let the water hold me down)

by ivyalexandrias



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (she got sent back :/), Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Changeling Ivy Alexandria, Dryad Nastya Rasputina, Golem Drumbot Brian (The Mechanisms), Harpy Raphaella la Cognizi, M/M, Nonbinary Lyfrassir Edda, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siren Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Vampire Marius von Raum, Witch Galahad (High Noon Over Camelot), Witch Jonny D'ville, Witch Lyfrassir Edda, ehhh sorta. best descriptor i have., in order: green witch eclectic witch kitchen witch, oh yeah!!!!, title from once in a lifetime by talking heads, ts is still just ts lterally nothing changed abt it, whoo boy here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/ivyalexandrias
Summary: Lyf isn’t sure what they were expecting to find when they burst into the clearing, but it’s definitely not… whatever this is. At first glance, they can see Jonny, mostly submerged in the water, gripping another man in a headlock, a wild grin splitting his face. On the riverbank, there’s a man crouching, one arm in the air like he’s cheering Jonny on, while his other hand is tangled in the reeds, keeping him balanced. More notable, however, is the fact that one of his arms is completely made of wood, although it appears to function just like normal.or, the modern fantasy au no one asked for but i'm going to deliver anyways.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian (The Mechanisms)/Galahad (High Noon Over Camelot), Galahad (High Noon Over Camelot) & Jonny D'ville, Galahad (High Noon Over Camelot) & Lyfrassir Edda, Jonny d'Ville & Gunpowder Tim, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Lyrassir Edda & Jonny D'ville, no romantic relationships yet but eventual
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	letting the days go by (let the water hold me down)

**Author's Note:**

> today, i bring you an incredibly niche au that appeals to me and me only. tomorrow? who's to say!
> 
> (im on tumblr!! @cisphobicivyalexandria !)

Lyf hisses a soft curse to themselves as Jonny’s phone goes to voicemail for the sixth time, the familiar automated voice telling them to leave a message. They hang up before the beep, tossing their phone down on the table, almost knocking over a mason jar labelled ‘Basil (Jonny)’ in the process. From where he stands at the counter, Galahad makes a noise of protest.

“Hey, watch my fucking jars. It took me a week to convince Jonny to give me some of that, I need to conserve it.” Lyf rolls their eyes at him, standing up from their spot at the other man’s kitchen table, grabbing their coat off of the chair.

“Speaking of Jonny, I’m gonna pay him a visit. He’s not answering his phone,” They shrug their coat on, retrieving their phone from where it had slid when they tossed it aside, shoving it in their pocket. “And I’m taking you with me.”

Galahad groans, annoyed, but obliges, puling on his own coat and following behind them as they trudge dutifully into the woods, following the barely defined path they know leads towards Jonny’s house, hidden as it is in the trees.

“Is this necessary, Lyf? I mean, why are you so worried? His phone could just be dead, or he could be in the greenhouse.” Lyf spins on their heel, walking backwards along the path so they can look at Galahad as they talk to him. They trust the roots and plants sprawling across the haphazardly scattered gravel to guide them.

“I- no, okay, listen. When was the last time you even saw Jonny?” Lyf presses, slowing down to let Galahad catch up, impatiently gesturing in the vague direction of Jonny’s cabin. The other man sighs, rolling his eyes as he follows them,

“You know how he is. That bastard will disappear for months at a time if we let him, I don’t know why this time is so different.” Lyf waves their hand dismissively in the air ignoring the way the vines hanging off of the tree above them sway slightly with the motion, wind propelling them forwards before letting them fall back to their original position. Lyf lets their hands drop again, sighing.

“I can’t explain it, it just is, okay? I just- I have a feeling.” They ignore Galahad’s grumbling at that, reluctantly slowing down slightly to let the other man catch up. He’d apparently gotten distracted by some

“If I come to check this out with you, will you let me go back home? I need to make dinner still, and I don’t feel like eating cold pizza for dinner again, so I need time to cook.” Galahad still sounds mostly disinterested, but Lyf counts it as a success since he speeds up slightly when they nod. 

As they near the clearing Jonny’s house occupies, Lyf starts to pick out several voices, all talking over each other. They pause, a little confused since Jonny didn’t have any friends other than Galahad and them, as far as they knew. They edge closer, trying to pick out individual words.

“-Stop trying to drown him, Tim, he’s human.” A female voice, but not one Lyf recognizes.  
  


  
“He’ll be _fine_ , Raph! It’s just a little water, nothing he hasn’t survived before.” That must be Tim, whoever that is. They sound a bit further away, and their voice is almost drowned out by the sound of thrashing water.

“Oh, he’s limp. Tim, he’s limp, I think you drowned him,” A short pause, then more aggressive splashing. “Oh, never mind! Get his ass, Jonny!” That, Lyf decides, is their cue to intervene.

Lyf isn’t sure what they were expecting to find when they burst into the clearing, but it’s definitely not… whatever this is. At first glance, they can see Jonny, mostly submerged in the water, gripping another man in a headlock, a wild grin splitting his face. On the riverbank, there’s a man crouching, one arm in the air like he’s cheering Jonny on, while his other hand is tangled in the reeds, keeping him balanced. More notable, however, is the fact that one of his arms is completely made of wood, although it appears to function just like normal. 

Several feet away, a taller woman watches the two in the water, not looking away as she attempts to knock over a smaller woman with her large wings, ignoring her protests. Their ears are all pointed, a telltale indicator of the fae, though Lyf can’t pin down which court they’re from at a glance.

“Drown him!” Lyf glances over to track the source of _that_ voice, and it takes them a minute to figure out that it’s coming from someone mostly hidden in the trees. The _reason_ they’re hidden in the trees is that they’re… actually made of wood. What the fuck.

“Which one of us?” That’s the other man in the water, who Lyf assumes is Tim.

“Yes!” 

Before Lyf can question it any further, they step on a stick, the sound echoing through the clearing. Several heads snap towards them, and they freeze. Instinctively, their hand goes towards the knife at their hip, but Jonny’s calling out before anything can go horribly wrong.

“Shit, fuck- Tim, stop trying to drown me- hey Lyf! Why are you at my house?” He pulls himself out of the river, shaking himself like a dog in an attempt to dry off slightly. It doesn’t work, unsurprisingly.

  
“That’s- I hadn’t heard from you for a while, I wanted to check in on you, but that’s _not_ what we should be focusing on right now, what the fuck?” They gesture vaguely at… everything else going on in the clearing. Jonny pauses for a long moment, before shrugging.

“I’m having some friends over.” Lyf sputters for a moment, running an exasperated hand through their hair. Galahad elbows them in the side, and they spin to look at him.

“Did you know about this?” The other man shrugs, nodding. They groan, burying their face in their hands. Of course. Leave it to those two to somehow keep a secret as big as Jonny being friends with the fucking _fae_ from them.

“Why does everyone know about everything except me?” They jab an accusing finger in Jonny’s general direction, and the other man chuckles. From nearby, they hear the fae on the riverbank call out, voice cheerful.

“For what it’s worth, I tried to get him to tell you! Unfortunately, he’s a stubborn ass who doesn’t listen to any of us, so it didn’t really work.” Lyf glances up, towards him, and the taller male shrugs in their general direction. While he’s distracted, they notice the siren (at least, they’re pretty sure he’s a siren) in the river slip up behind him, yanking him back into the water before the other fae can escape. Jonny just chuckles, punching them lightly in the shoulder.

“Well, the cat’s out of the bag now. You might as well get properly introduced to the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> bitter water - the oh hellos  
> (this fic has a playlist!!! find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0tEK9oVzrHzMkyqTBnPrru?si=RnCbWDumTjGjV9YlWzR72w) :}


End file.
